A signal processing device disposed in a signal processing apparatus is normally structured so that one function is accomplished.
In other words, to accomplish a plurality of different signal processes, it is necessary to provide devices corresponding to the number of required processes. Thus, for example, it was difficult to compactly structure and reduce the cost of the apparatus.